


Reclaiming The Vibe

by fall_into_life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: It's supposed to be one of those 'no pressure' gyms. Coco is feeling very pressured right now.





	Reclaiming The Vibe

So, the fucking problem is that Coco came to work out, not stare.

She doesn’t get much time to do this kind of thing, and she likes to work herself hard when she does get the time. But there’s a blonde in the corner who is wearing basically a censor bar of a bra-and-bike-shorts combo, and has been doing one-armed pushups for the past twenty minutes. And she’s not going at a glacial pace, either– this woman is pumping them out.

It’s totally killing Coco’s vibe.

She eventually walks over there, crossing her arms and standing next to the woman. It’s supposed to be one of those ‘no pressure’ gyms. Coco is feeling very pressured right now.

“Couldn’t help yourself, huh?” Coco asks, raising an eyebrow. “Almost thirty minutes of one-armed pushups?”

The woman rolls over onto her back, and Coco realizes belatedly that the arm she thought was just crossed over her chest is straight up not there. Her eyes catch a glint of metal over the woman’s shoulder, and well, there’s her prosthetic. Which she hasn’t been using, presumably because she’s uncomfortable doing so.

“Oh, shit,” Coco mutters, when the woman raises an eyebrow right back at her. She’s even more gorgeous than she was from a distance, which is saying something considering what Coco’s lady bits had to say about a muscular woman doing more pushups in perfect form with one arm than the rest of the gym was doing with both arms in terrible form.

“Nope,” says the blonde, smirking. “Couldn’t help myself. Most people find it… disarming.”

Coco stares. Did she just? The shit-eating smile gets wider, and Coco is forced to acknowledge that yes, yes she did just.

“So, can I go back to my workout, or are you gonna look at my abs some more?” The blonde teases. “I know they’re great, but I’d like to finish my reps. You can watch my ass instead, if you’re feeling frisky.”

“Dinner,” Coco demands. She’s always had a thing for built girls with smart mouths. “Come to dinner with me.”

“Can you say please?” The blonde sasses, grinning. It’s not a no.

“I can,” Coco says, “or I can tell you I’ll be at Dusty’s at seven, and I’ll get us a table in the back.”

The other woman laughs, propping herself up and onto her elbow. “That so? Guess you’ll have to wait to see if I like ‘em demanding.”

Coco rolls her eyes and goes back to the machine she was using, feeling the other woman’s eyes on her ass.

As it turns out, they both like them demanding.


End file.
